


I can hear the music playing

by xtina_soto (heather_wolfie)



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 13:32:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18121622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heather_wolfie/pseuds/xtina_soto
Summary: Daphné is sent by the girls to ask a girl to lower the volume of the music in the foyer.Aka Daphné meets a real life lesbian





	I can hear the music playing

**Author's Note:**

> This has been inspired by @shaydixons on tumblr and followers's headcanons(including mines)

The foyer was marvelous, even though the mural was a bit weird. Nobody seemed to notice the butt print, and it was always crowded. It was nice to hear the voices of people from all over the school in the room. Voices or maybe some classical music at a very low level, barely audible. Basically, anything but that.

«Someone should tell her that everyone can hear the music» Manon said, looking at a black-haired girl sitting in front of the window.  
«You're right, this is not supposed to be a disco. This is a place people come to study and relax» agreed Daphné.  
«So, are you going?» asked her Emma.  
«Why me?» almost shouted Daphné.  
«So I can relax my brain» Imane replied.

The girl was sitting, her hair braided, her eyes fixated on the philosophy book that was open on her legs. And that music at a level capable of deafing everyone is the ray a two kilometers. Daphné tapped on her shoulder. The girl turned to her, still listening to the music. She had hazel eyes so deep that Daphné had lost herself in them for a moment. She signed her to take the headphones off.  
«Is something wrong, blondie?»  
«Well, you know. This is a cultural space and everybody should be allowed to concentrate. Don't you think?»  
«I guess so»  
«Well, not everyone can»  
«How come?»  
«Your music is just very loud, do you think you can lower the volume?»  
«For you, anything»  
Daphné's throat dried for no reason at all. Well, the reason was that Hazel-eyes said "you" meaning her. And that was great.  
She noticed a little pin on her jacket. It was rectangular with seven shades of orange and pink.  
«What's that pin?»she asked.  
«It' s the lesbian flag»  
«You're a lesbian?»  
«Yeah, why?»  
«You're the first real life lesbian I meet. I meen, my best friend is bi, and I know a gay couple, but I had never met a lesbian, in my whole life»  
«Then we should introduce ourselves a little better. I'm Amélie»  
«I'm Daphné, nice to meet you»  
«But I'm straight» added the blonde shortly after.  
Something in Amélie's face changed a little, and Daphné's heart stopped for a moment.  
«Well, I'll see you around, Daphné» the girl said. She took her backpack and left. Just like that. And the music was still that loud, but it was getting away very fast.  
Daphné's heart was beating way faster than it did before. Did she say something wrong? But she pronounced her name in such a sweet way...


End file.
